Cat Love
by yukiko loves to meow
Summary: Imagine how Roy and Riza are like when they are kittens, with...hayate?o.o
1. How i met my owner

**Author's notes:**

**erm… well, this is a new story im gonna do ,-, no, it's not gonna be vampires… I guess I'll save that for later gomei gomei _**

**For now, I'll stick to a kitty love one :3 please enjoy! And yes, I'm the owner(pretend) chapter one**

_How I met my owner…_

Roy's POV

I was only two months when it happened… my mother had just abandoned me in the alley… I was left alone in the bitter cold winter, i had nowhere to go, no food, no nothing…not even my mother's warmth…

I knew I wouldn't be able to make it… I was going to die… in this bitter winter…if no one was here to come save me…

I shivered all over the place… I just wanted to be warm… to have SOME warmth…

-=w=-

Yukiko Hirohata was walking down the street, with her dog, Hayate (yes, I named my dog after hayate .-. and I really do have a dog :3)

_"man… this winter is really getting on me…"_ she thought, unhappy with the weather, she decided to walk the shortcut, to get to home faster.

"Meow…meow…meow" was heard near the rubbish shoot. Being curious, Yuki walked towards the rubbish shoot, wanting to know what was in there…

She was now right in front of the rubbish shoot and was digging in it, to see what was hidden in there, the thing making the noise…and….to her horror….she…found…a…kitten… a black little kitten hidden beneath all those thrash…it was shivering so badly, she thought it couldn't even get worst!

She quickly cupped it in her hands, took off her scarf, and wrapped it around the poor little fella before dashing back home, her puppy running right beside her.

By the time she had reached home, she was all covered with sweat and snow…panting heavily, as so Hayate did.

Yuki quickly rushed up the stairs and into her room. She set the little kitty on her bed, before brining in a basin full of warm water. She took a towel and soaked it into the basin before holding the kitten carefully and cleaning it. She softly rubbed the towel on the little kitty's body before putting it slowly into the basin. They kitten gave out a loud hiss and a MEOW! as it struggled in the basin.

Yuki seeing this, made her frustrated and commanded her puppy to get in the basine with the kitten, it complied and jumped in.

Soon, you could see the kitten and puppy jumping around in the basin, playing with the water. Yuki smiled as she placed some soap into the anima's furs, rubbing and massaging it at the same time.

After drying Hayate and the kitten, she decided it was time to tell her parents about what had happened and ask if she could keep the kitten.

She descended the stairs and walked to her parents who were in the living room, watching a comedy show.

"HAHAHAHAH SO FUNNY!" her dad laughed out loud as one of the actors did something stupid.

"Erm...dad…mom…?" Yuki asked as she approached them.

"Yes?" her mother asked, smiling at her as she came closer.

"Well… I found this kitten in the aleep just now… it looked like it was going to …erm… and it seemed to be abandoned by its mother…" Yuki said sadly.

"Well, so… what's your purpose in coming to me…?" Yuki's mother asked suspiciously, it was at this time that her mother knew something was going to pop out from her mouth…

"Well…I was wondering if I can adopt the kitten…as in…keep it…?"

"Well… maybe…" her mom said unsurely, not sure if another animal in the family would be any trouble anot.

"dad… can I keep it?"

"yea sure, no problem.. shoo , I wanna watch my show!" her dad said while waving his hands up in the air.

"But-"Her mom was cut off when Yuki said YAY and ran up the stairs.

"Oh well… I guess it might be ok…" she thought to herself.

Yuki went back to her bedroom and happily. She took the kitten that was sleeping on the bed and hugged it before saying:" heya buddy! You're gonna have a new home today, you're gonna sleep with Hayate in the meantime. Tomorrow I promise to get you your very own bed and some toys. Hmm… wait the food crap!"

Suddenly she grabbed her wallet, scarf and other things she needed before leaving the bedroom and dashing out the house. She ran to the nearest Pet shop and bought a can of kitten's milk

After purchasing it, she took it and brought it home. "Owwy…this can of milk sure is heavy…" she said as she put it in her bedroom. "Meow?" was the only reply which came from the kitten. "oh right!" Yuki shouted as a realization hit her, "I should name you…hmm…how's James?"

The kitty shook his head, "Calvin?" the kitten shakes his head again, "Roy?" The kitten nodded his head in agreement.

Roy's POV

Now, I have a nice home… a nice mommy, a brother(Hayate), food, no need to hide and cower, no need to fear the cold bitter winter, as I have a home, I have warmth, and I have everything I need.

I snuggled closer into the pillow, of my new bed, with Hayate.

Today, I can relax, and sleep without having to worry if I'll be able to live tomorrow, no need to worry about finding food, no need to worry for anything…I soon fell into a peaceful sleep… the warmth of the blanket drapping over me, made me comfortable.

_**meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow?**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Roy or any of the characters from Fullmetal Alchemist/Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood**

**-I snuggle up with Roy and Hayate =w=-**

**Me: yay! Now I have two pets to cuddle with!**

**Roy: hehe I want Riza!**

**Me: in the third chapter! No need to hurry! :D**

**Roy: fine**

**Hayate: yay, another friend! Please review!:D**


	2. A month Later

**Author's notes:**

**Me: ello people :P well, this is the second chappy for Cat Love :D , later I'll be posting another chapter for FMAB School Days, so dun worry! :D**

**Riza: of cos u better… if not… roy will fry u!**

**Me:==**

**Roy: nah… to lazy**

**Me: another announcement, well, I guess the vampire story will have to wait : I still dun have any ideas for it, well sorry to brag! Here's ur second chapter for Cat love! :D ENJOY!**

_A month later_

Roy's POV

It has been awhile since mommy's adopted me, a month since everything has happened, a month since my life was changed.

Now, here I am, in the park, scanning something I saw which was interesting. A bunch of dandelions were dancing before me in the wind, Spring has just arrived… and… it had been very cold.

I then realized that there was once when I heard mommy and a family talking to each other about migrating somewhere… it sounded something like singa? No no it was singpore? Noooo it should be what you call that? Singapore? Yea, I guess that was the country, mommy says that the country there might be small but really effective and the climate there is great! Tropica! I was wondering if I would be able to get used there…I was in a daze…

I looked at the dandelion, turning my head side to side when the wind blew the flower in all sorts of direction, I bent my head back, front, left, right… before the flower was crushed by my brother…hayate… the dandelion's seeds flew away, in the wind's direction. _"well, there goes ANOTHER flower… all thanks to Hayate…"_ I thought to myself, I sighed, before looking at my brother quite annoyed. I knew that although he was a dog, and most people say that cats and dogs don't get along well, me and Hayate are one of the few animals which proved people wrong.

I treat Hayate as my brother, and I guess so does he…maybe sometimes he would piss me off, i still treat him as an older brother who likes to annoy their younger siblings… my thoughts were interrupted when Hayate started to speak.

"Roy! What were you doing? Mommy's finding you! Let's go before she punishes us and not give us a treat!" Hayate barked as he suddenly grabbed my leg and dragged me to our home.

"OWWWW! STOP STOP! I CAN WALK ON MY OWN!" I meowed, trying to make Hayate loosen the grasp.

"fine! Just hurry we have to go!" Hayate growled, before letting go of me and running towards our home.

I easily caught up with him and, ran towards the house. Soon, when we reached there, sure enough, we saw our owner really pissed off.

Did I tell you she has a very bad temper? Like her dad? That's why me and Hayate sometimes are afraid of her.

Sure enough, we got a very _longgggggggggggg_ lecture from her and no treats.

I was sure Hayate was really upset, he even went into emo mood, when mommy said "no treats!" ahh… thinking back, it was all my fault…

Now I'm trying to make up to him by massaging him or something…

_"but… it seems like it's not working! Ahhh ni-sannnn don't be mad of me!"_ I thought to myself. I went back into my cosy bed and nestled my head in the soft cushion mommy had bought it for me today morning, I would feel uncomfortable if I don't have my pillow you know!

Well, I guess this has been troubling me alottttttttt

I guess I would have to make up to Hayate by being a good little brother and trying to get doggy treats from mommy for Hayate now of these days! So that Hayate won't be mad at me anymore!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist/Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood**

**Me: sorry… it's a bit short : well the good news is that tmr and Wednesday, I wouldn't need to go to school! So I'll be able to write more chapters as pay back! Plz, PLZ don't stop reading my stories, I noe it's not very nice BUT BUT PLEASEEEEEEE DDDDDDDDDDDDD:**

**Roy: ah, yea ok ok don't whine**

**-Riza smacks Roy upside down-**

**Riza: be nice to her! She's the one who wrote stories about us!**

**Roy: uggghhh fine…fine…**

**Me: o.o thanks riza ******

**Riza: np**

**Me: thanks for reading!**


	3. Bad Day

**Author's notes:**

**Me: ellooooooooo everyone :3 there's some corrections here, well, the first chapter I think had a misspelling, and I mean both FMAB school days and Cat Love, for FMAB school days, it's the apple tree, I wrote tapple tree == and for Cat Love, it's animal's, I wrote anima's == gomei gomei**

**Roy: AHAHAHAHAH, spelling fail! :DDD**

**Riza: childish ==**

**Me: another apology, I'm sorry that the Cat Love, the owner, is me…I know it's kind of well…unusual…and some of you would say it's thick skinned… sorry… but this story, the plot, has been kept in my head for too long! And the character, why I placed myself in it was cos I really liked it : sorry… ****, I dun wanna brag more… so here's chapter three…**

_Bad Day_

Roy's POV

Today, mommy was going to bring us to the park for a walk, or should I say, FOR hayate, not me…

Although I am a cat, and do not need to be walked, I still like taking a walk… I always get to see weird, interesting and funny things which always amaze me. Today, I have found some treasures… I was sitting beside mommy's feets; looking at a small flower growing in the snow…it was weird because usually, plants do not bloom in winter…

I looked up from the mysterious plant and looked at Hayate…he was busy digging a hole to hide ANOTHER stick he found today…gosh, what's wrong with dogs? Hiding sticks?

I looked back at the flower…it had purplish white petals, and was shaped like a tulip…but it wasn't… it was too small to be one…besides, it had filaments sticking out of it…

"Roy? Do you like the flower?" mommy's voice cut into my deep thinking.

"meow" I meowed at her, wanting to say yes.

"Well… if you're thinking how a plant like this can grow in the winter, it's really uncommon…" she said, smiling at me before continuing.

"My granddad told me once that plants growing in such weather is hard… and people usually say that plants cannot bloom in weather…but some plants prove people wrong… that very little flower you found… is a very brave flower, as…well… it bloomed in winter, it reminds me of you and Hayate, you prove people wrong by showing them that dogs and cats can be friends…" mommy finished with a happy smile…

"I then realised that nothing is impossible until we try it…as long as we keep trying…we might get what we want somehow… I" thought.

After thirty minutes, we went back home…only to be met with a few female cats which made my eyes pop out…hey, what can I say? I am a male cat who loves to flirt.

I walked to them and started hitting on them, "hey ladies, how are you doing?"

"fine…" one of the cats meowed… I could see the lust in her eyes…

We continued hitting on each other until a male cat came and hissed.

I looked at him and meowed:"WHAT."

The male cat looked at me shocked for a moment before growling at me and meowed:" you think you can hit on my girlfriend and just get away easily?"

"eh? She's your girlfriend?"

"OBVIOUSLY."

"Well, you didn't write your name on her, so how should I know she's YOURS?

"grrr… I'm taking you down…" The male cat hissed…

We began to fight, and ended up with a few scratches, bruises and some broken limbs…The male cat was going to finish me off… until mommy rescued me…

"SHOO!SHOO!" bad cats! Go away! get away from Roy!" my mommy hissed.

The cats ran away and disappeared from sight when they turned a corner…

"Roy Mustang…" Mommy growled…. Oh crap, I was in sooo much trouble; I thought to myself, today was a really really bad day…

Mommy carried me in her arms the rest of the way home, since I was injured…it was eerily quiet as we walked back home… too quiet… it was so unlike mommy to be so quiet… she would usually scream and shout at me or something… I know she was mad…but not THIS mad…I must have really made her go ka-boom!

As my home came into sight, i felt a really really bad feeling…

Mommy took out her keys from her pocket and opened the door when we reached the front door…

oh boy… I was going to be in hot soup…

mommy brought me up to her room, Hayate walking behind several meters away, too afraid to get into trouble…

She placed me on the bed before going to get some medicine for my wounds, and some bandages too.

It was weird how mommy seemed so quiet…

until…

after she helped me apply some medicine on my wounds, and dressed them up…

"ROY! WHY DID YOU GET YOURSELF INTO A FIGHT HUH? YOU KNOW YOU WOULD GET INJURED, MOSTLY, WHY DID YU HAVE TO GO FLIRT WITH THOSE FEMALE CATS HUH? YOU BAD PERV KITTY!" Mommy screamed at the top of her lungs before taking one of the fluffy pillows and threw at me.

"MEOW!" I meowed, before jumping off the bed and cowering under it.

"_Today was a really bad day…"_ I thought to myself.

_**meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow**_

**Author's notes:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist/Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood**

**Me: well… the next chapter will have some hints of riza…**

**Roy: about time…**

**Me: and then the chapter after the next will include Riza, I promise : )**

**Roy: you better…**

**Me: -.-lll**


	4. My Birthday and My Present

**Author's Notes:**

**Me: I'M TOO LAZY TO GO AND UPDATE MORE STORIES EXAMS ARE ROUND THE CORNER, SO YEA, JUZ HAVE TO WAIT ;L SORRY GUYS ******

**Roy and Riza: .-. meow meow meow meow?**

**Me: I have absolutely… the mind to know what you're saying! :DD**

**Roy: Ahem, I am very sorry to say this, but I can speak English.**

**Me: OO**

**Riza: HAHA! GOTCHA!**

**Me: -.- next chappy :D**

_My Birthday, and my present___

Roy's POV

_  
><span>_Today… is the tenth of September, also known as… MY BIRTHDAY!

Although it was only six o'clock in the morning, i couldn't go back to sleep! I NEEDED to get awake.

I padded towards Hayate quietly, but then I thought of a better idea, rather then shaking him, like I always do, I decided to do something more… interesting.

I looked around the room, the only two living thing in the room were my dear sleeping brother and my master.

_"hehehe I think…_"

I should take something creepy, attach it to a string… and then tie it to the window… muahahahahahaha that sounds like a great idea! Ahahahaha I can't wait to see the look on Hayate's face!

Roy took a creepy doll in his mouth and walked over to his owner's desk, where the sticky tape and a yarn was.

He jumped up on the desk and looked at the ball of yarn.

_"Yup, yesterday I chewed the life out of it…"_

He quickly took the sticky tape and attached the string to the doll.

But… there was one problem… the string was not cut…

Roy thought and thought, and in the end, he got an idea, he thought that if the string was not cut, it would be better.

After grabbing the doll with his mouth, he climbed up the cupboard. He left the doll up the cupboard first, before jumping down onto the desk.

He quickly grabbed the yarn and did the similar process as the creepy doll.  
>After managing to get all the necessary thing done, he just needed to… grab Hayate's attention.<p>

_"Hmm… what am I going to do for this…?"_

Roy looked around… and finally, his eyes landed on something very familiar to him, something which Hayate liked a lot…

He jumped down on the glass case, which covered Yuki's assortment of food miniature. And slowly walked to the bed side table where the _"gold" _was.

He retrieved one of it, and ran back to the desk, and jumped up onto the cupboard.

Later, he tied the "gold" onto the doll and slowly lowered the duo down the cupboard slowly.

And…slowly…he…lowered down the doll, along with the treat.

After it had finally landed infront of Hayate, he used the string, with his mouth to move it around, by shaking it a little.

Slowly, Hayate began to wake up.

Hayate's POV

I was sleeping soundly, like everyday, until, that is… I smelled something really familiar…

_"DOGGY TREAT!"_

I immediately opened my eyes, and was greeted by a doggy treat in front of me! Too bad…

The thing holding it was quite creepy! And I didn't know what was it.

I started to whimper, being afraid of it…

Roy's POV

After hearing Hayate's whimper, I quickly jumped into action.

"Ahem, hem-hem, testing~"

ok, now, I have a really deep and creepy voice.

"Hayate~"

Hayate's ears perked up, and his eyes were now wide open, he seemed really afraid…

"Who's there?" Hayate barked.

"It's me~ I'm right infront of you, holding your precious doggy treat~" Roy meowed, the look on Hayate's face was priceless! Roy tried to muffle his laughter as he heard what was Hayate's reply.

"W-Wh-What do you want…? Why are you here…?"

"I'm here because, you have been a bad kitty~ oops, I mean, bad doggy~ and bad doggy's life would go keeeeeee~"

Roy tried hard to control the doll, and moved it's hand, shaping it like a knife before putting it infront of it's neck, and pretending to cut it.

Hayate hid under the pillow and whimpered out "N-nooooo I wasn't bad, I know my mistake for that day… I'm sorry… don't kill me!"

Hayate's eyes were filled with tears.

Roy now became curious of what Hayate had dome and asked "So… what did you do~"

"I thought you know?" Hayate's hearing perked up.

Roy thought of an idea before saying "Well~ I am here to kill you, I wasn't told of any reasons~"

Hayate sat up and began "Well… that day… when me and Roy were eating our dinner, he went to the litter box to do his business for a moment… I sort of… erm… took the small chicken bones and put it in his bowl… and…"

Roy's right eye twitched.  
><em><br>~flashback~_

Roy had went to do his business while Hayate was eating.

Hayate" _hehehe, now…"_

He placed the chicken bones in Roy's bowl, laughing a little, when he was about to cover it with the cat food, Roy came back.

When Roy came back, he didn't realize the chicken bones. He even thought those were kitty treats.

Then he began to eat…

"erh, erh, erh, erh, erh, erhhhhh" Roy choked out, he was trying his best to lurch the "kitty treat" out of his throat.

Then After that accident, Roy had to meet the vet, which he so happened to hate.

_~ End of flashback~_

"…and… that day when we had our shower, I finished first. So while Roy was being showered, I kind of switched Roy's shampoo with my master's science experiment…"

Roy's eyes were twitching and a vessel popped on his head.

_~Flashback~_

Roy was taking a bath, Yuki washing him.

She and Roy did not realize that the shampoo, wasn't the shampoo.

_"Jeez, what kind of shampoo is this? I think I should replace this with some other brand the next time, it's so sticky." _Yuki thought.

"_Man, what is this…? It's so nice… wow… massage meee"_

Roy was having quite a fun time, it was a pleasure to be massaged and this shampoo was something he liked! Too bad…

After Roy was washed off, Yuki took a towel and started drying him.

-POOF!-

After Yuki was done… "WHAT THE!"

Roy's fur was now standing on its end, Roy was really fluffy! But… that did not last long.

Suddenly, his fur grew… a lot…more.

Roy is now a complete fluffball, which looked like one of those fluffballs keychain his master had.

"Woah Roy… I guess I accidentally misplaced the shampoo for my growing hair solution… the science teacher wanted, oh well, I just need to get you to the barber tomorrow."

_~End flashback~  
><em>  
>Roy's eyes twitched, his hair was standing on it's end, when he remembered what the barber did to him.<p>

_~Flashback~_

The barber was cutting Roy's fur while watching the soccer.

"Goal!" The soccer hit into the goal post.

And…"Oops…" The barber had cut off a lot of fur from Roy's back, there was a large patch of exposed skin on his back.

Poor Roy, because after that, the barber STILL had his eyes glued to the screen of the TV.

He accidentally took the shaver instead of the scissors, when he went to retrieve the comb.

And… you should know what happened to Roy.

His fur… was all gone when Yuki came to pick him up.

And he had to live like a nude cat for about four months, he did not dare to even get out of his bed.

_~End flashback~_

"Dammit…what other secrets have you hidden dog…" Roy growled.

"And… there was also once when… I accidentally hit the table, causing the wine on the table to drop and pour into his… water…bowl…"

Roy's claws were coming out, and he was ready to attack, but refrained from doing so.

_~Flashback~_

Roy drank from his water.

_"Man, when did water taste so good?"_

He continued lapping on it until it was all gone. The wine was so good, he felt that it could not compare to milk itself!

But…

When he saw a pineapple, he went to claw it singing out…" SPONGEBOB! I KNOW OU'RE IN THERE! COME OUT~ COME OUT~ HAHAHA!"

Then when he stumbled over to his bed, a little dizzy…he saw his master's friend's grandfather walking over, whom looked a lot like dumbledore.

He stumbled towards him and climbed on his lap.

"Aww… what a cute kitty… here… let me pet you…"

Roy was sitting on "dumbledore's" lap.

_"OH MY GOSH! DUMBLEDORE IS HEREEEEEEEEEE"_

Roy immediately started to climb the old man's beard and meowed out loudly.

"DUMBLEDORE! YOU HAVE FINALLY CAME OUT OF THAT DAMN CLOSET… HO HO HO, LET US DRINK WINE TOGETHER. AND SING WITH ME DUMBLEDORE, TWINKLE TWINKLE LITTLE BRAS, WHY I WONDER HOW YOU ARE?"

"_Woah, this cat has problems, since when did they start singing?"_

In about a few minutes later of singing… you could see that the man had a pained expression on his face, and his spectacles were broken. The glass had cracks on them. As the little black drunken kitty slept on his lap.

As Yuki was sending the guests out, "Dumbledore" was leaving too.

"Ahh…Yuki, you should really send your cat to the vet sometime, and the mental hospital… less I get a heart attack."

Before she could even speak, he had left hurriedly.

**The Next Day**

"Dude, you were drunk, REALLY drunk yesterday." Hayate commented as Roy slowly rose.

"I wasn't that drunk… wait, I wasn't drunk?"

"Cat, you were screaming out "DUMBLEDORE, LET US SING, TWINKLE TWINKLE LITTLE-"

Roy's eyes widened for a moment before his mouth hanged open, the face was priceless.

_~End flashback~_

Roy could not stand it anymore, he leapt off the closet and screamed at Hayate at the top of his lungs.

"WHATTTT YOU DID ALL THOSE?"

_"Oh Oh" _Hayate thought.

"Rela-"

The next thing you know was Hayate being smashed across the room, and into the trashcan, the books on Yuki's table came toppling down, and the guitar next to it.

Then… out came a very smelly Hayate who reeked of rotten bananas…

Which led to the awaking of a very irritated Yuki.

Ahh, normal…

From afar, you could hear the screaming of an angry master.

**6:00 p.m.**

After the tiny accident in the morning, Yuki had to clean up the mess, while Roy and Hayate were being "tortured" by Yuki's younger sister, Ringo.

Ringo started to bath the two little munchkins **(what the hell is that? O.o), **dried them, groomed them, and also made them look really neat. While their brother, Ryo, fixed the decoration in the living room. **(He messes up EVERYTHING -.- always! D:)  
><strong>  
>After Ringo was sure that Roy and Hayate looked presentable, she showed them to Yuki.<p>

"Onee- chan! Come and take a look at Roy and Hayate, they look adorable!" Ringo screamed. **(crazy~)**

Yuki ran as fast as her two legs could carry her to her bedroom. And the expression on her face told everything.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She screamed. Roy and Hayate were a mess!

Roy had lipsticks painted all over his mouth, blue eye shadow around Roy big black eyes, and he was wearing a dress! He also had a bow tie on his head.

For Hayate, he was wearing a mini tux suit **( wow, at least she can identify Hayate as a male -.-), **although it was quite messy… his whole face had make up on it, he had blush applied on his face, black eye shadow so as a faint lipstick.**  
><strong>  
>"Oh! I almost forgot!" Ringo clapped her hands before running off to go get her perfume. Upon reaching back, she sprayed it all over Roy and Hayate, poor pets, they were tortured by Ringo enough.<p>

Ryo, at that moment came into the room, after hearing the commotion and said: " Woah, onee-chan, your pets look "awesome"."

After fifteen minutes of cleaning up for Roy and Hayate, Ryo decided to bring them to the pet store to buy some kitty treat.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

"So, Roy, let's see… hmm.. cat nips… cat treat… cat cat food? Weird treat names…"

Roy nodded his head in agreement as his master's brother browsed through the shelves, filled with different brands of cat treat.

They continued their quest in searching for Roy's favourite kitty treat brand, Cinnamon candy, topped up with a little vamilla essence and some very cold berry ice cream. It was also quite amusing since the treat itself was filled with chocolaty goodness.**(sorry, i thought that if the treat was a little more "Imaginary" then it'll be kind of fantasy like? o.o)** And although people said that when pets ate chocolate, they would die, but no! this treat had proven people wrong, time again and again! The person who created it was able to do anything! He was able to make ice cream, which would not melt, even on the hottest day! He was also able to make lollipop not lose it's flavour, even if you have been sucking for days! He was also able to make chewing gum blow so big, that it was as big as your head! And who is this creative and genius like candy maker? Well, it's Mr Willy Wonka of course!

Wonka not only made candy edible for humans, he also made edible candy for dogs, cats, pets and so on!

Ryo smiled at the can of treats, without this, Roy would go crazy on his birthday without it. Without Wonka's geniuses, the whole world would be boring! People would have no idea what kind of candy they had to make to impress others, yes this man was a true geniuse. **( I was reading Charlie and the Chocolate factory, I was tempted to write it here :P)**

After thirty minutes of browsing, they finally found it! Ryo took the can of treat off the shelve and scrutinized the brand's name… it sounded familiar… Poper Pamper? **( But if there's just one thing Wonka couldn't do, it's naming his candies good names, LOL.)**

Ryo laughed, it was so much like Mr Willy Wonka.

He, Hayate, and Roy proceeded walking to the counter to pay their stuff, when Roy caught something… or rather… someone, capturing his attention.

A blonde kitten, with red piercing eyes, was in a cage, locked up, looking quite sad.

What a beautiful kitten, yet sadly was trapped in a cage.

Yes, who is this kitten? Who is she? How was she able to make little Roy's heart go BOM POM BOM?

This was truly a puppy love, or should I say kitty love?

Ryo caught his sister's kitten staring at the kitten in the cage, his eyes, were so big… he walked over to Roy, and asked: " You like her don't you?"

Roy nodded subconsciously, before jumping on the cage, and taking a closer look at the kitten, who looked like she was really pissed of having a male kitten staring at her.

_"Gosh… this is the fifth time, a male cat is looking at me this way… why is it that they can't just leave. But… this cat… doesn't seem to be something ike them… why is my heart…" _Riza thought unhappily, the pumping of her heart had suddenly became harder and faster…why? Was the only question she had in her mind.__

Ryo started laughing incredulously when he saw the ook on the blonde kitten's face.

Then, he knew what he was going to get Roy, as a birthday gift…

"Roy, how about… I buy that blonde kitten as your birthday gift?"

Roy's head shot up so fast, you would wonder why he hadn't broken his neck. He started purring and nudging Ryo's leg, which made the boy raise one of his eyebrow.

"Fine…" Ryo muttered as he looked at the price tag on the cage. _" woah… $300 for a seven month year old kitten…"_

He gulped before taking out his wallet and looking into it, he could only see $400, after he had gotten from his grandmother some money, sister for the treat, and from the debt his friend owned him.

Just enough to buy it…

Ryo sighed before calling the person incharge of selling the pets, took the cage, where the kitten was in, and proceeded to the counter.

Roy looked at Riza's eyes, he could tell that she was happy that she could finally have a home.

_" I'm finally getting a home! Yay! I wonder how my companions are like, and my master?"_ Riza thought excitedly.

She started waving her tail, maybe… just maybe… she liked this black cat.

_meow meow meow meow meow meow_

**Author's Notes:**

**I do not own fullmetal alchemist/ fullmetal alchemist brotherhood**

**Me: I have finally uploaded chapter 4, can you guess what is going to happen next? I am sorry that it took me a long time**

**Roy: 3**

**Riza: 3**

**Hayate: *o***

**Me: o.e love… kitty love… o.e**


End file.
